1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitor and fabrication method thereof, and more particularly to a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In semiconductor manufacturing processes, metal capacitors formed of metal-insulator-metal (MIM) are widely used in the design of ultra large scale integrations (ULSI). Because a MIM capacitor has low resistance and low parasitic capacitance, and has no problems in shifts of depletion induced voltage, MIM capacitors have become the main structure used for metal capacitors. It is therefore important to develop a MIM capacitor that comprises copper electrodes with low resistance.
With the increasing complexity of integrated circuits, the multilevel interconnect process has become the typical method used in semiconductor integrated circuit fabrication. To satisfy the requirements for high integration and high speed in integrated circuits (ICs), especially in a deep sub-micro (<0.18 μm) semiconductor process, a copper (Cu) dual damascene process is becoming more widely used as a standard process in forming an interconnection line within the inter-metal dielectric layer of low dielectric constant (low k) materials. Since copper has both a low resistance and a low electromigration resistance, the low k materials are useful in improving the RC delay effect of a metal interconnection. Consequently, how to integrate copper fabrication processes to fabricate MIM capacitors and internal metal wires with low resistance has become a key research topic in this field.